Zangator
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Zane is a Zangoose, left in the daycare to make eggs. The only problem is that he's gay. However, more than one trainer uses the daycare, and when one leaves a Feraligatr named Faber there, sparks begin to fly. Lemon warning, size difference, pawplay, M/M


Zane apathetically drew a crude picture on the ground with his bulky black claw; the Zangoose was bored to death of the daycare his trainer had left him in. The daycare wouldn't be so bad, he mused, if the Ditto his trainer deposited would stop transforming into a female Zangoose and attempting to mate with him. Zane didn't like other Zangoose, and he especially didn't like female Zangoose. The icing on the cake was watching his trainer bike past every minute, as if trying to taunt Zane with the freedom he had. The Zangoose went back to his drawing; it was a crude picture of himself raising an arm in salute as if praising a deity. He swiped away the doodle; its lines were too shaky, too unprofessional and it irked him to just look at it. For a moment, he considered drawing a picture of his trainer and himself, but when the familiar sound of bicycle wheels whizzed by the daycare he erased the though from his mind.

The midday sun beat down heavily on the Pokémon, despite his white fur blocking most of the rays, the sheer thickness of his coat still trapped an abundance of heat. Spying a tree, he strolled over to it. The Ditto followed him, still in the form of a rather overweight female Zangoose.

"Leave me alone Pepper! I'm not even fat like that!" Zane yelled at the Ditto-Zangoose. Its expression faltered for a second, the face reverting to a thick black line mouth and two dots for eyes.

"Just hurry up and fuck me already," Pepper shouted in return, "the sooner we make an egg, the sooner I can get out of this horrid form and back to my own!" After these words, "her" face morphed back into that hideously grotesque representation of a Zangoose's. Zane didn't answer, instead choosing to roll onto his side and scowl at the grassy plain, back turned from both Pepper and the road where his trainer once more biked past. His stomach growled for a second, and he eyed the berry his trainer had handed to him before he left. Even without placing it under his nose he could tell that the Chople berry would be spicy, its heat causing his eyes to water.

Still, his stomach growled once more, and he stuffed red berry into his mouth, immediately wincing when its flesh split open and began to burn the roof of his mouth.

"Aahh! Oh gaw!" He yelled out through his blistering tongue, "Wateh! I nee' wateh!" He scanned the plain, but there wasn't a pond or river in sight. The berry's bitter after taste kicked in, and he began to try and spit out the remains, but he only managed to irritate his tongue even more. His trainer whizzed past on his bicycle, oblivious to his Zangoose's situation. However, a lone Feraligatr sat on the grass when Zane glimpsed back at his trainer and he immediately formed a plan.

He spun on his heels and pushed past Pepper, his hand sinking easily into her gooey Zangoose body as he sprinted towards the sitting water Pokémon. It didn't notice him until Zane was right in his face, grabbing the Feraligatr's jaw and using Ice Punch right into its belly, forcing it to spray out the water it had stored. Zane pressed forward, his lips bumping into the water Pokémon's as he soothed his flaming mouth. It only took a single burst of water from the Feraligatr to dowse the flame in his mouth, and Zane sheepishly looked at the Feraligatr clutching his stomach.

"I… uh… well…" he tried to say, but was cut off by the Pokémon standing up and towering three feet over him. "Haha… you sure are… uh… tall…" Zane began to back up a bit, but with every two steps he took, the Feraligatr covered the distance in one. "W-what I'm trying to say is… thanks for your water? No, that doesn't sound right… uh… I'm sorry for punching you?" The Feraligatr towered over the Zangoose, easily dwarfing him and his hefty claws grasped at Zane's wrist.

The gator Pokémon's brow furled. "I get left behind by my trainer, all alone, and the first Pokémon who actually attempts to approach me, you, punches me in the gut and steals a kiss of my lips. How the hell am I supposed to feel about this?" the Feraligatr growled.

"Uh… well… I… um…" Zane stuttered and lightly kicked his feet in the air. He was dangling a body length over the ground, and he had the feeling that this Feraligatr was a bit abnormal for a Pokémon. Swallowing with a loud gulp, he uttered out, "H-h-hi… my n-name is Zane." The Zangoose's teeth chattered, and he felt like he would have a heart attack right then and there.

The water type huffed; "That's more like it. My name is Faber. Care to explain just WHY you punched me back there?" Faber's molten-gold eyes glared into Zane's orange. The Zangoose seemed to be looking anywhere but directly at the eyes that gazed at his. Finally, his pupils were caught in the Feraligatr's glance, and he began to stutter out.

"It's k-kinda emb-barrassing… " Zane began, but Faber gave him a shake which seemed to clear up any inhibitions Zane might have had to not tell his story, "'!"

Faber wasn't amused. He lifted Zane even closer to his jaw, which was nearly twice as large as the Zangoose's head. "Slow. Down," he said with voice even and chilly.

Zane began again, "I was hungry so I ate a spicy berry but it was too spicy and I needed water but there wasn't any water around except for in you so I had to punch you for it!" The Zangoose winced once more, as if anticipating a Crunch from the Feraligatr, and the end of his life. What happened, however, was even worse. Faber began to laugh a deep, hoarse cackle that seemed to grate into Zane's ears and grind against his very bones.

Between his deep laughs, he managed to utter out, "You're quite the character there, what are you in for?"

Once Zane was fairly certain that Faber wouldn't attack him back in retaliation, his stutter died down, as well as his urge to piss himself then and there. The Feraligatr set the Zangoose back down on the ground, and took a seat to put him at ease. At eye-level, Zane began his tale, "So, I was just chilling in the box with my Normal bros when suddenly I was pulled out by my trainer. Now, I was pretty excited and stuff 'cause ever since he caught me I was just stuck in that dreary place and finally I had a chance to get out, battle, see the world and such. Instead, I was sentenced to stay here and fuck THAT," Zane gestured towards Pepper, who was still standing by the tree, half-transformed between Ditto and Zangoose. Faber gave a grimace and Zane continued, "Of course, I don't want to mate with that… that… THING, she makes it look as though my entire species is fatter than a Snorlax, not to mention I'm Ga-"Zane stopped mid-sentence and looked away.

"You're… Gary?" Faber said, trying to get Zane to finish his sentence, but the Zangoose clamped his mouth shut. "Come on, we'll probably never see each other again, so it's not like it matters what you tell me." Still, despite the Feraligatr's persistence, Zane didn't finish his sentence. With a heavy pat on the head, Faber sat up and stretched his arms. "Well, I'm going to take a stroll," he said, and then trotted off.

Zane fidgeted where he stood for a second, before scampering off to follow Faber. Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, the Zangoose finally blurted out, "I… uh… am gay…" For a long while, Faber didn't say anything, content to walk along at a pace Zane had to jog to keep up with. After it seemed as though they had circled the perimeter of the daycare twice did Faber actually say something.

"I could tell," were the only words that the Feraligatr said, stopping where he was sitting earlier, the ground still lightly damp from the water Faber had spat out.

"H-how?" Zane muttered, shocked that he could be de-closeted so easily.

"Gaydar. And the fact that you kissed me earlier."

"But that's just because of the berry!" Zane rebutted. "And what part about me shows up on your 'gaydar'?"

Faber paused for a moment, eyeing the Zangoose carefully. "It has got to be your fur and stance. You're also much thinner than most normal Zangoose, either from a careful diet, or desires to look appealing, which most Zangoose, in my experience anyway, don't do."

"Well yeah but…" Zane paused for a moment, and mulled over what Faber said. "I… but… you… how…?"

"Besides, I'm gay too."

Had Zane been walking, he would have undoubtedly tripped on his face. "Y-you? But you could probably have any Ferali-girl you want!"

"So? Doesn't mean I want them. Besides, all the females are the same, bitchy and Krabby."

Zane stole a glimpse at Pepper who had now morphed entirely out of Zangoose form and was taking a nap. "I know the feeling…" he muttered. Looking out towards the Route, he saw neither hide nor hair of his trainer, who had disappeared, probably off to eat dinner. In the time they had walked, the sun was nearly touching the ground, casting an orange glow on the world. As if unconsciously, Zane scooted closer to the Feraligatr, resting his furry head on Faber's shoulder.

The Feraligatr's arm, although scaled and muscular, was warm and soft enough for Zane to doze upon, which the Zangoose did, grasping Faber's claw in his paw as he rubbed his head against the appendage.

"Y-you know Faber…" Zane muttered, his voice half-obstructed by the thick forearm his mouth was pressed against, "You're really cute…" Faber merely grunted in reply, but Zane could tell that he was listening. "I've actually had a… uh… thing… for… um… larger guys…" The Zangoose's free paw slid onto the Feraligatr's bulky thigh, lightly squeezing the scaled skin underneath his claws.

Faber shifted lightly, and the Zangoose opened his eyes once more. The sun was half-set now, and the sky was colored like the Feraligatr's eyes. For the longest moment, neither said anything, before the water type broke the silence, saying, "I guess you're in luck, because I have a fetish for small guys…" If fur could blush, Zane's entire coat would be as red as the zigzag on his chest.

"S-so you don't mind if I do this…?" Zane muttered, sliding his clawed paw between the Feraligatr's legs, fingering the protective slit that hid the gator Pokémon's cock from view. It didn't take long for that lone obsidian claw to nurse an erection to life; the musk of the two Pokémon being a catalyst. The bottom of the thick shaft had rectangular bulges, much like the scaled armor on the Feraligatr's arms and legs, and they seemed extraordinarily sensitive as each brush against them caused Faber to moan out loudly. The large cock seemed to stop growing at 15 inches, a massive monstrosity compared to the Zangoose's own six-incher.

"Y-you're pretty good at this…" Faber managed to gasp out as Zane's paw pads brushed to and fro against his beefy member, biting his lip.

"R-really? It's actually m-my first time…" the Zangoose mumbled as he bent forward, hovering his nose over the cock and inhaling its musk. The furry Pokémon extended its tongue tentatively, lightly tasting the tip of the organ and licking up the drops of pre that moistened the surface. It didn't have a distinct flavor, at least one that Zane could notice, but it tasted sweet, almost like sugar-water. The Zangoose's muzzle sluggishly sunk lower onto the cock suckling the sickeningly sweet pre straight from the tip. The normal-type Pokémon could only sink down so far, about half the length before maxing out in both its girth and length. The cock seemed to be as thick as Zane's own arm from the shoulder, and that was just at the middle. At its base it looked to be as large around as his thigh.

"For a virgin, you're pretty skilled…" the Feraligatr murmured, running his clawed hand down the fur of the Zangoose's small body. "You've got the tongue of a veteran cock-sucker; I'd love to see how you do with some practice…" Zane made a move to sink back down on the erection, but Faber pulled him back up. "However… I don't want the only one who's feeling good…"

The water Pokémon bent forward, pressing his lips against the Zangoose's, this time it was consensual and the two tongues danced around each other, swapping saliva. They parted, but a string of saliva remained between them, quickly snapping as they pulled back even farther. Faber fell onto his back, leaving the enormous fifteen inch member to stick up proudly like a flag pole. Climbing onto the Feraligatr's rippling chest, Zane inched forward, his ruby cock contrasting with the white fur of his groin dripped pre onto the water Pokémon's chest. Inch by inch, the dick edged closer to Faber's waiting jaw, torturous to both Pokémon.

At last, Zane's pecker tapped at Faber's maw, begging for an entrance. The mouth opened widely, displaying an array of sharp teeth, but closed down without incident. Zane exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he was holding as the Feraligatr's tongue began teasing at the tip of the cock, lightly circling it and then sliding down the rest of the shaft in slow, deliberate strokes. The dexterous tongue attempted to encircle Zane's small, compared to Faber's, member as though it was a Seviper coiling around its prey. With each lick and slurp from Faber's mouth, Zane edged closer and closer to his orgasm. The Feraligatr must have sensed the Zangoose's closeness, and right before sending the Pokémon over the edge, he reared back, letting the pulsing cock slip out of his muzzle.

"W-why'd you stop…?" Zane asked disappointedly, his breath still hard from the near-orgasm.

"Turn around," was the answer, and Zane did as he was told, once again eyeing the member of the Feraligatr. "Go on…" Faber muttered, sliding down the larger Pokémon's chest towards his cock. The rectangular plates on the shaft seemed to be larger than before, and Zane timidly stroked at them, causing the Feraligatr beneath him to give a deep groan and more of his sweet pre to dribble out the tip of his cock. Shrugging to himself, Zane opened his mouth wide and sunk onto the meaty dick of the first Pokémon he came out to. This time however, a wet tongue slithered against his furry paws, moistening the pads of his feet.

The slick organs slid between his small toes, wrapping and encircling them in its warm and moist embrace. The Zangoose shuddered as the lavish attention paid to one foot paw shifted to the other. The tongue, dripping with saliva pulled at his toes, ravishing them with Feraligatr spit. Faber's claw lifted up, lightly tapping the cock Zane was forgetting to suck on and patting the Zangoose on the head, following its fur down to the fluffy tail just before his rump. One smooth claw slid between the furred cheeks of the Zangoose's ass and probed at his hole for a moment, before continuing down to rub against the two saliva slickened feet.

With one paw in the Feraligatr's massaging claw, and the other being molested by his tongue, Zane froze until Faber's free claw tapped him on the head once more, pushing it forward against his throbbing cock. Obediently, Zane returned his focus on the gator Pokémon's cock, lightly licking at the parts of the shaft he couldn't reach through sucking alone. His tongue started at the base, delicately sliding his tongue across and around the thick member. He moved upwards at a varying pace, stopping for moments to moan from a wet tongue passing between his two toes. In time, Zane reached the very tip of the member, suckling more of the sweet cream it excreted.

"Alright…" Faber mumbled between Zane's toes. "I'm ready…"

Zane paused his sucking for a moment, and asked, "Ready for what?" The vibrations of his voice shivered down the Feraligatr's cock, which sputtered out more sugary cream.

"R-ready for you too… uh…" If Zane turned his head, he'd see the Feraligatr's scales turn bright purple, but Zane was too focused on licking at the bestial member to see. "F-for you to fu-fuck me!" Zane chocked on the cock he was sucking, and it spurt a tiny drop of pre into his maw.

"What?" He exclaimed, spinning on the Feraligatr's chest and looking the lying Pokémon in the eye.

"Take your dick…" Faber gestured with his claw, "and stick it here!" He widened the gap between his legs, displaying a tight pink-blue pucker that rested on a crease from his arse and tail.

Zane climbed off the large Pokémon's chest and slipped between the two massive hunks of muscle that were his thighs. His ebony claw prodded at the scaly flesh, sinking into the hole without much effort. Faber let out a rumbling groan as Zane fingered his tight hole and pressed back against the claw that was rubbing against his opening.

"G-good…" the Feraligatr muttered as he pushed back onto the claw. Zane pulled back for a moment, and pressed his two claws together, sliding them into Faber's ass. The Zangoose was hypnotized by the sounds Faber made from his ministrations, each little twist and turn of his claw elected a gasp, groan, or moan out of the larger Pokémon. An almost sinister grin grew on Zane's face as he added a third and fourth claw into the mix, spreading the ring of muscle wide and snapping it shut. His cock hardened further, leaking more pre. "J-just fuck me already!" Faber whined, thrusting up into the air as if to make his ass more accessible. Once more, the Zangoose pulled apart the ring of muscle that marked the entrance to the Feraligatr's innards; this time however, he allowed them to snap shut around the tip of his cock, sending a violent spike of pleasure up his spine.

Zane began with small minute thrusts that barely inched his cock any further into the eager Feraligatr, but his speed and depth gradually increased until he was pushing in to the hilt against the water type's squishy and malleable ass. His furry body brushed against the Feraligatr's much larger and scalier one with each thrust. Faber's soft twin cheeks spread apart with each thrust of that ruby dick, its bright red color contrasting against the ocean blue of the Feraligatr's scales.

The Zangoose increased his pace, leaning against Faber's member for support. Each plunge caused the entirety of fuzzy Zane's body to graze against the Feraligatr's shaft; the tiny soft hairs tracing the curves around the bulges of Faber's dick driving him mad. Zane let one hand rest on the water-type's thigh for support while he bucked into the tight hole. The Zangoose's free hand wrapped around Faber's member, stroking it in tune with each of his thrusts, groaning as the pleasure caused the larger Pokémon to clench around his cock.

"Haa… ha…"Zane moaned out as he felt his orgasm approach, "S-so close…" he managed to mutter to his mate. Zane's thrusts grew faster and more insistent, his strokes also increased in pace. Ultimately, however, it was Faber who came first, shooting a thick gob of cum out of his fifteen-inch cock like a round of buckshot, straight into the unaware mouth of Zane, who was moaning at the time. The rest of the sticky semen, landed on his chest, apart from a generous glob that remained under the Zangoose's chin.

And then came Zane, stabbing his cock into Faber's pulsating hole one last time to milk the cum right out of him. Like the Feraligatr, he shot the majority of his load into a waiting opening, pulling out right as his orgasm died down to coat the very pucker of Faber's hole white with his seed. It was a laughably romantic site, a short, four foot three Zangoose pulling out a cock dwarfed by the seven foot seven Feraligatr he fucked. The Zangoose's fur was matted down with sticky cum from the Feraligatr's orgasm, bits of white goo splattered on his black nose and red zigzag. Equally comical was the trail of semen that led from the Zangoose's red pecker to the Feraligatr's white pucker, the string of sticky seed snapping in the quickly cooling night air.

Zane flopped forward onto the Feraligatr's shrinking erection, licking Faber's belly clean of the mess he made seductively. Likewise, the Feraligatr bent forward, his wet tongue sliding across the furry chest of his mate, cleaning the cum shot onto it. "I wish this moment would last forever…" the Zangoose said, "I lo-"

He was cut off by the sudden sound of a bike skidding to a stop and a human yelling his name. "Zane, come on, it's time to go!" His trainer was back. Reluctantly, the Zangoose got off of the Feraligatr's stomach and kissed him one last time.

"Do you think we'll ever meet again?" Zane asked, already dreading the answer.

"We can dream…" Faber said in somber reply, and the Zangoose's head fell. He downtroddenly walked towards the building where his trainer awaited, looking back forlornly before entering. Just as his paw touched the door, Faber cried out, "I love you too!"

Tears ran down the Zangoose's face, but his fur hid them well. Faber too was crying, openly. The white of the full moon reflected in the twin trails of liquid running down his face and he lied back once more. "We can only dream…" he mumbled to himself.


End file.
